A Light in the Dark
by Alicia Web
Summary: As the tears dripped down her face she couldn't help but stare up at the man who was currently saving her life. Markiplier. She cursed herself for leaving the door unlocked, for sobbing too loud, for even meeting the man. If she had just been quieter maybe he wouldn't have come. Maybe she would have died. "Shhh...you're okay." He whispered. Markiplier x OC
1. Chapter 1

**(Taylor Montgomery's POV)**

As I fixed my hair to hang over my ears I couldn't help but frown. My fans didn't know about my deformity and I didn't want them to find out about it. I was too afraid that if I posted a video about it my fans would judge me even more. My ears were a sensitive subject since they aren't normal, they're elf ears. I had a tumor in one ear that caused my skin to stretch to a point. My mother, hoping to make me normal, asked the doctor to take the extra skin off with the tumor but the doctor said that the surgery would leave my ear scarred and disfigured for the rest of my life. At age 10 I got the other ear fixed to an elf ear so it would look the same.

"Taylor! You ready to play?!" My friend Jordan, CaptainSparklez, called from the other room. I had moved in with him at age 20.

"Yeah!" I responded pulling up Skype and calling him. Today we were going to start a new series on both of our channels. It was a Minecraft survival series that we would both start from scratch, with the exception of Jerry's Tree and my mansion.

"Who's gonna do the intro?" Jordan asked over Skype as we both logged into Minecraft and started a new world. I shrugged.

"I'll do the outro if you do the intro." I suggested fixing my headphones so they sat over my little elf ears.

"Okay." He agreed letting me start recording before starting the intro.

 **-About an hour and a half later-**

"Alright my little elves that's all we have for today but do not fret!" I yelled making Jordan laugh. "We shall be back every other day with a half an hour episode!" My smile was much bigger than before the recording. "But until then….adieu!" I waved goodbye to the audience before shutting my recording stuff off and slipping my headphones off. My thick hair fell in waves as I pulled it from the bun it was in.

"Have you packed for PAX East yet?" Jordan asked as he poked his head through the door. I shook my head no. "Well they just called and said you have your own booth this year so figure out how you want it." I sighed. Jordan always had his individual booth and then this year I would also be on two panels. My friend Wade's and Jordan's.

"Shit." I muttered pulling my hair lightly. "Alright. Am I cooking you dinner?" I asked. Jordan shook his head.

"I'll just grab some tacos when I come back from the store." He responded rubbing his head. It was currently around 7 at night since we've been recording all day. PAX was only a few days away so we needed videos to put up.

"Cool. I'm going to hop in the shower, call Wade, then edit so just call me when you're back." Jordan nodded before leaving, shutting the door behind him. I layed my head back before getting up and grabbing an outfit for after I got out.

 **(Quick little A/N - Jordan's home/condo is the one he showed off in a house tour video in December 2013. I'll link the video on my profile for those who have not seen it. However the layout for some things are different in this story. The back room that is off the kitchen and living room where Jordan says he will put a futon for guests has been changed to Taylor's room. Also the bathroom and closet near that room are hers. Jordan records in his room as does Taylor so it is possible for Jordan to call to her from his room.)**

Jordan's room was much bigger than mine which I was grateful for. I didn't like big spaces and didn't have much stuff to put in them so they would always be empty. When I asked to move in with Jordan he had to move his recording stuff to his room but was fine with it, telling me his room was getting a little too spacious and that it made him feel very lonely most of the time. Sighing I laid the outfit I picked on the bed and grabbed my camera.

"Hey guys." I said into my camera. "So I wanted to um you know talk to you guys before I popped in the shower and explain some things." I didn't want my deformity making me insecure anymore. "So I have a little story. As you know I don't show my ears and it's because as a child I had a tumor um in my l-left ear." I wiped some tears from my eyes. "When having it removed my mom didn't want me to be badly disfigured so we had some cartilage put in it and it looked like an elf ear." I stopped for a minute as my breathing got heavy and more tears flowed from my eyes. "At age 10 I had a surgery on my right e-ear to make it look somewhat normal, as if I was born with it." My skype went off behind me signaling that Wade was calling. I ignored it. "I j-just don't want you guys to hate me." I gently pushed my hair behind my disfigured ears. "I'm sorry I'm a freak." I whispered before shutting off my camera and heading to the shower.

 **-After Taylor's shower-**

As I walked back into my room I noticed my computer was beeping. I had 12 messages from Wade. All of them asked if I was okay or that he hopes I'm okay. I typed back a quick message explaining that I'd call him later before editing and uploading my confession video.

"Taylor?! I'm back!" I was still sitting on my bed in my towel. "Taylor?" Jordan asked walking into my room. "Hey...what's wrong?" I didn't speak just pointed to the computer that showed off my activity on YouTube. "You finally told them." He sounded breathless. I nodded slowly. "Good." He hugged me for a few seconds. "Now get up, get dressed, and get some tacos while I edit." I nodded again waiting for him to leave before slipping on my Invader Zim Gir fuzzy pajama pants, a normal black tank top, my fuzzy Roxy slippers, and my snake bite rings. My hair dripped down my back as I left my room and entered the kitchen. Jordan was down the hallway staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked making him narrow his eyes.

"Waiting for you to get food." He called making me roll my eyes. Jordan knew when I was stressed I rarely ate making my already scrawny body even smaller. I playfully glared at him before getting 3 tacos. 2 soft shell and 1 hard shell. He stuck his tongue out at me as I walked away making me flip him off. Once I was back to my room I picked up my phone, typing in Wade's number after unlocking it.

"Hello?" Wade answered on the third ring. "Are you okay? I saw your video." I sighed sitting against the headboard of my bed.

"Not very ready to look at those comments. Not yet." I muttered unwrapping a soft shell taco.

"Why not?" Wade put something in his mouth, crunching down on it. "They all are sweet only a few say bad things but your fans are flagging them." He said after finishing the bite of his snack. "Mark and Bob commented on it too." I took a bite from my taco as he talked.

"Who?" I asked, my mouth still full. Wade laughed at me as I swallowed.

"Markiplier and Muyskerm." I made a small sound taking a larger bite from my taco. "Are you eating tacos?" I laughed lightly.

"Nope." I took another bite effectively finishing off the taco. "Totally not."

"Uh huh sure." I started to unwrap the hard shell taco before realizing I needed a bowl and a fork. Sighing I rolled off the bed, smacking my face on the carpet under my bed. "You okay?"

"Yup just rolled off my bed." Wade started to laugh uncontrollably at the thought of me rolling over and falling off the bed.

"Hey I gotta go pack for PAX." Wade said as I walked down the hall to the kitchen. "But I will call you tomorrow. So peace."

"Peace." I responded before Wade hung up. "Hey Jordan?!" I called as I noticed Jordan passed out on his keyboard, the computer still recording. Jordan made some weird snoring sound and shifted his head. "C'mon sleepy." I whispered as I reached his room. Gently I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and dragged him to bed.

"Taylor?" Jordan muttered softly as I all but dropped him on the bed.

"Yeah it's me, Jordan." I whispered while covering his body with the blanket. He whispered something before passing out once again only this time his head was safely on a pillow instead of his keyboard. "Goodnight." Quickly I shut off his recording, saved it, and went to close his blinds. After that I yawned deciding that I would eat the tacos tomorrow but right now I needed a very long and refreshing nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Taylor's POV)**

"Taylor!" Jordan called from his room.

"Jordan!" I called back searching through my closet for clothes I wanted to pack. I heard Jordan run from his room.

"Very funny." He murmured as he reached my closet. "Do you know where my travel size deodorant is?" It was still in his bag from the last time we went on a trip. I pretended to think while tapping my finger against my chin.

"Hmm…." I trailed off. "Could it be in your bag from last time?" I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him. He thought for a second before running back to his room. A small 'Ah-hah!' made me laugh before going back to packing. I had already packed a bag of pants, bras, underwear, and socks and was now packing shirts, skirts, hats, shoes, and my penny board. It was all going in backpacks and duffel bags since I had called my brother, who is rich, and asked him to fly us to PAX East.

"Which one." Jordan asked holding up two shirts. One was black and the other was blue. I pretended to think again.

"Go with black that way if anything spills on you it won't show." He nodded and left, wrapping the blue shirt around it's hanger. Today we had to be packed and ready because we couldn't be late for our plane. As I zipped my bag my phone went off.

"Hey Wade." I answered while grabbing my Harley Quinn bag and heading to my bathroom to pack some more.

"Hey Tay." I rolled my eyes as Wade laughed at his little rhyme. "So I hear movement...are you packing?" I wrapped my hair dryer, curler, and straightener in bags so nothing would get on them.

"Yeah me and Jordan are packing so we aren't late for the flight. My brother is going to fly us up there." I told Wade as I packed my makeup and hair tools into my bag.

"Nice." I shrugged as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was 23 and never had a boyfriend. Why? I was severely self conscious. I didn't like how my body was shaped or how my ears were pointed. "Tay?" I hummed softly as I ran my fingers over the blades contemplating if I should put them in my bag. My brother had a policy that he would check the bags himself when people were going on his plane. He didn't trust anyone but me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I responded throwing the blades in my bag. They laid softly against the hairdryers bag unfortunately making a soft 'clink' as they landed.

"Bullshit!" Wade yelled shocking me. "You are not taking those damn blades with you, Taylor!" I clipped the bag shut and left the bathroom. "Put them back." I ignored him, tossing my bag on the bed. "Taylor." Sighing I shut the phone off effectively ending the call.

"Jordan!" I yelled down the hall as I reached the kitchen.

"Yeah?!" He called back poking his head out of the door. He was obviously recording something since he was in his comfy rolling chair.

"Can I put the blinds up in the living room? I wanna draw." Jordan nodded before rolling himself back to the desk. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail before typing in the code and pressing the code to bring the blinds up. Sunshine burst into the room as I walked back to my room and grabbed my sketch pad, pencils, and colored pencils. I decided to keep my phone off as I got ready to sketch the city.

 **-Around 2 ½ hours later-**

"Hey." I turned slightly as Jordan emerged from his room. I had finished my sketch about a half an hour ago and was just staring out the large window. "When do we need to be at the airport?" I reached over and turned my phone back on. Jacob, my brother, had texted me the time yesterday night while I was asleep. Sighing I ignored Wade's texts and checked what time we needed to be there.

"Uh let's see...12 A.M. tomorrow. So at noon." Jordan nodded and sat down with me, pulling me closer so I laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to go." I whispered as my eyes slipped closed.

"Why not?" Jordan whispered back rubbing my arm. Jordan acted as if he was my eldest brother all the time, ever since we had met as children.

"They know about it….my ears." My voice cracked as I started to cry.

"They love them." I looked up in confusion. "Your fans love you and your elf ears. Hell even some of them have elf ears." I couldn't help but shake my head. "You're gonna be on two panels that your fans will want to be at just to see those cute little things stick out. Mitch said that he wanted to touch them if he can." I laughed.

"Well you can tell Mitch that if he can catch me he can touch them." Jordan smiled and kissed my head. "Do you want some steak tonight?" I asked.

"Yes please." He responded as he reached over and picked up my sketch. "You should give these away." I raised my eyebrow as I rose from my seat and started to get the steak ready. "Like every Monday you give one that you made away, sign it, and then on Friday you mail it to the lucky fan." Thinking about it I realized it was a good idea.

"Alright genius." Jordan puffed out his chest and struck a superhero pose. "Ah save us Mr. Has-too-much-ego-man!" I laughed as Jordan glared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Don't talk to me**

 **(Taylor's POV)**

"I swear to God if you fucking call me again I will murder you in your sleep, Wade!" I cursed into the phone before shutting it off and tossing it on the end table. I had been finishing packing my sketch supplies into a bag when Wade had called. I ignored the first eight calls but on the ninth I picked up. "Jordan!" I yelled as I heard another snore from down the hall. "Ugh." I groaned grabbing a pillow.

"Ow!" Jordan whimpered as I smacked him with the pillow. "What is wrong?" I glared at him.

"Get up. Now!" With that I left the room and grabbed my bags. We had around a half an hour drive ahead of us if we wanted to make it on time. "Up!" I screamed before leaving the condo and going to the car. The stress of needing to be on time, Jordan not being up and dressed, and Wade were making me paranoid. "Shit." I muttered as I realized I had forgotten to unlock the car and the keys were in the condo. I decided to prove Jordan was up.

"Hello?" Jordan's groggy voice asked. Behind his voice was the sound of the coffee maker.

"I need you to grab your bags and the car keys and come down here." Jordan groaned loudly before hanging up. I knew he was gonna come down stairs. "Yay!" I cheered as he appeared a few minutes later, lugging his suitcases behind him and the keys hanging from his mouth. "Jordan's up!" He smiled at me, the keys still in his mouth. "Oh let me help." Gently I took the keys and wiped the spit off of them before unlocking the door.

"Thank you." He sighed as I helped him load up his suitcases. "Do you want me to get yours?" He asked.

"Yes please dear sir." I said pretending to drink tea.

"Taylor!" Jordan said grabbing my face. "Get off the drugs." I scoffed and stuck my tongue out at him making him laugh. We loved joking with each other. As he went to get my bags I organized everything due to my OCD. When packing suitcases I needed to make everything perfect and look like Tetris or else I was screwed and it would bother me the whole time. The first time I didn't do it we had to pull over so I could organize the bags.

"Oh my god!" Jumping I turned around. Two girls stood behind me with their phones clutched tightly to their hearts. "You're Taylor Montgomery! We're your biggest fans! Can we have a picture with you?" I laughed lightly.

"Of course!" I tucked my hair behind my elf ears and posed for them. In the end we took four pictures. One each for the fans, a picture for me to put on my Instagram, and one that Jordan photobombed.

"Thank you so much!" One said as they walked away.

"See? You have fans." Sighing I nodded and admitted he was right. "You know I'm right!" Shaking my head I let him have his happy time as I locked the doors to the condo.

"Get in the car weirdo." I called to Jordan as he happy danced in front of the car. "I swear Jordan I will tweet your most private pictures if you do not get your weird ass in that car." Quickly, realizing that I wasn't lying, he got in the car and slammed the door shut as I hopped in the passenger seat.

"How long do we have to get to the airport?" Jordan asked as he started up the car and put it in drive. Shrugging I arched my back up far enough to grab my phone from my back pocket. The time on the screen was what made me squeal and shock Jordan. "What?" He yelled as he swerved.

"We have 15 minutes! It takes a half an hour to get to the airport and through security! Oh god!" My phone dropped into my lap as I pushed my hands through my hair. "We are going to miss our flight!"

"No we are not! Call your brother and see if he can hold his spot for a few extra minutes and I'll speed my way through this place!" Nodding I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. I didn't know if I was shaking or it was just my hands as I messed up his number twice before getting it right and pressing the call button.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring. I sighed a breath of relief.

"Bro! Thank god you answered! I need you to keep the plane on the ground for a few extra minutes because me and Jordan got out late." Jordan glared at me momentarily before speeding up and swinging around the corner. "Ass." I muttered.

"How long do you need because I can't hold the spot for a super long time. There's a plane that has a spot and there's a certain time frame I need to land." He explained as he did something on his side. "I can give you 15 extra minutes." I sighed happily.

"Thanks!" He laughed and hung up on me. "We have 15 extra minutes." Jordan nodded and sped up again. "If you reach 100 I will nag you." He smiled at me and swerved around a corner. Of course he did this while I wasn't ready and my head slammed off the window. I could hear him laughing heavily as he swerved again. This time I let my shoulder hit the door.

"I'm sorry, Tay." He barely got the sentence out as he laughed harder and harder. "Shit." He swerved into the airport's car check-in almost missing the turn. "I got it." He smiled as he slowly drove to the check in. "You get the bags I'll check in the car." Nodding I threw open my door and stuffed my phone into my back pocket. We still had to get to security and get everything checked before we were allowed to board the plane which still needed to have the bags put on it. Quickly I took a swig of my Mt. Dew before putting it in my backpack. While Jordan had 3 suitcases and 2 backpacks I had two backpacks and a duffel bag.

"Jordan!" I yelled as I threw my backpack on. He turned slightly to look at me. "I'm going to head over to baggage check." He nodded before turning back to the lady at the car check in.


	4. Chapter 4

***This story will be updated every OTHER Wednesday. The next update will be July 25th, 2016 or 7/25/16***

 **~Chapter 4 / The Meet Up (Part 1)~**

 **(Taylor's POV)**

"Hows your head?" Shrugging I ignored Jordan's question. My skull was currently throbbing under the ice pack Jordan had got for me. Now that we were safely on the plane and were off to PAX East Jordan had gotten severally concerned over my tiredness and sore head. I could basically feel his guilt flowing off him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I whispered softly as I readjusted the ice pack. I had honestly forgiven his by now and was just hoping Wade would too. Sighing I picked up my laptop and sat it on my lap.

"What are you doing?" Jordan asked from next to me as I logged onto my personal account and pulled up Skype. Wade had landed a bit ago and I wanted to apologize.

"I'm gonna try and apologize to Wade. Tell him I'm sorry for everything." Jordan nodded his approval and I signed into Skype. Thankfully Wade was active. Not wanting to call in the middle of a video I sent him a quick message.

 _Hey you guys doing a video..? I want to call and apologize before I get to you…_

Wade being the quick person he is almost immediately called making me smile slightly. Silently I accepted the call and requested a video call which he accepted. My smile brightened slightly as Wade's face appeared on my screen.

"Hey Elfie." He smiled at me. I guess the new nickname from my elf ears that were now on proud display. I had ended up pulling my hair into a messy ponytail during the car ride.

"Hey Wade." I tucked a free piece of hair behind my ear as my hands twitched in fear. I feared that he wouldn't accept my apology. "I'm sorry." I whimpered as a tear ran down my face. I was actually very sorry for what I did.

"It's okay, Elfie. I forgive you. I'm sorry too. Could you forgive me?" Nodding I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "Hey I got you something. Well I saw it and mentioned that you would like it and Mark convinced me to buy it for you." Smiling I watched him get up and walk away from the camera to grab a fancy pink bag and place it on the bed before returning. "I know you packed a lot of clothes but maybe you can wear the one I bought on the first day? We have a meet up today and I know you do too. You could maybe wear it there?"

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed while pushing my hair back again. I couldn't help but smile at my best friend. How anyone could hate him was a mystery.

-Markimoo-Markimoo-

"I swear to God Jordan if you do not get your fat ass off of me I will bite you." I sqealed as Jordan squirmed around on top of me. Wade laughed making me giggle louder and kick my little feet out, my head thrown back. I had fallen asleep on the plane while on a call with Wade which I thought he would have hung up but to my surprise when I woke up he was still on the video call but he was talking to someone. I think it was Bob.

"Aww that's mean!" Jordan pouted laying back on me more. "I'm just thick." Laughing I pushed him off into the aisle. "Meanie!" With that he grabbed his bags and left the plane while I turned back to Wade.

"Hey! Sorry about that." I giggled while fixing my messy ponytail into a slightly less messy ponytail. "I didn't realize the plane landed." Wade shrugged softly and said it was okay. "I'll call you when I get settled okay?" Once we said our goodbyes and be safes I hung up and put away my laptop that was now at 13% despite being fully charged when I took it out.

Throwing my bag over my shoulder I walked to the exit door and slipped on my sunglasses. My vlogging camera was on a charger at the moment so I couldn't vlog so it would be just a straight shot through the airport to Jordan at baggage claim. Hugging my brother I kissed his cheek and descended the stairs of the plane. Once I was down a man guided me inside where I was met by Jordan.

"Had to make sure you didn't get lost." Jordan threw his arm over my shoulder and cradled my head against his chest. "My poor wittle Taylor is so small she'll disappear." Groaning I slipped out of his grasp and speed walked to baggage claim while Jordan giggled along behind me.

-Chica-Chica-

Laying on the bed I groaned in pleasure. They were so soft! I heard Jordan laugh behind me before laying on his bed and giving off a groan of pleasure. Jordan wasn't actually in the room with me he was on a call with me in his room, 3 rooms down the hall. We hadn't wanted to book a room together so if one of us wanted to go back to the room there would be no complications.

"Hey I'm going to unpack and shower." Jordan's voice came through. I nodded into the blankets before picking up the phone.

"That's a great idea. I'm going to jump in and wash up then head over to Wade's room." I responded to Jordan before saying goodbye and hanging up. Quickly I sent Wade a text asking if I could come over after my shower which he just responded with his room number.

Quickly I unpacked my suitcases and made sure I knew where my key card was before slipping into the bathroom. I honestly never liked hotel bathrooms but this one was amazing! It had a huge tub/shower and it was super clean, like spotless. Smiling I set down my clothes and started to strip.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5 / The Meet Up (Part 2)~**

 **(Taylor's POV)**

* * *

Twenty minutes. That's all I had to get ready and get to Wade's room before Wade, Bob, Mark, Jordan, and I had to leave to make the meet up on time. It was a 5 hour meet up that went from 4 in the afternoon to 9 at night. Silently I tightened my towel around my body and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. My ears jutted out from underneath my wet hair and you could now see the bags under my eyes, no makeup remaining on my face.

Unlike the guys I didn't sleep well. I tossed and turned in my bed at the condo and took pills to stop my night terrors. Jordan slept a mere few feet away and had no idea of my terrors. I had only taken my prescription when I moved into the condo because I knew of Jordan's schedule and I didn't want to be waking him up at ungodly hours of the night with my screaming.

Sniffling I plugged in my blow dryer and let it warm up as I pulled out my makeup. I was going to do a subtle yet cute look so when I got back to the room I could just wipe it off and go to sleep. With one last look at the clock I blow dried my hair, did a small smoky eye with a little bit of lip gloss, and left to get a temperary outfit. The outfit was just so I could go to Wade's room and get the outfit he wanted me to wear.

Quickly I slipped into a matching bra and panty set before putting on a pair of workout shorts and Jordan's old sweatshirt. Yes I know. Very cute. Pulling the hood up I grabbed my backpack, it's my purse too, and key card before leaving the room. Of course I made sure the door was locked before going to the other room because I didn't need anyone getting in and stealing my stuff.

Wade's room was on the 3rd floor while mines and Jordan's rooms were on the fourth so I would have to go take the elevator to the third floor just to get there which wasn't too bad, I just was hoping not to have to walk very far due to my depression.

Shoving my hands in my pocket I walked to the elevator which thankfully someone held for me. They were a fan so all they asked for was a picture with me which I gladly took. She also gave me a keychain of my minecraft skin which I hooked to my keys before getting off the elevator and walking to Wade's room. My gentle knock stopped the talking inside.

"Taylor. Come in." Mark smiled down at me as he opened the door wider and gestured for me to come in. Smiling I thanked him and walked in. "The bag's on the bed." Nodding I grabbed it and went to the bathroom to change. The outfit was simple but cute. It was a light pink skirt with a black leather band on the waist, a small bow adorning the middle of the band. The top was a light pink sleeveless shirt that was to be tucked into the skirt. Over top there was a cropped leather jacket and there was a pair of bow heels.

Quickly I changed into the outfit and used a few bobby pins I had in my bag to pin my slightly curled hair back behind my elf ears. Once I finished I put the shorts, sweatshirt, and converse into the bag my new outfit was in. All eyes were on me as I left the bathroom, a blush covering my cheeks.

"So?" I asked spinning around slowly. "What do you think?" The response I got brightened my blush as the boys said I was beautiful and I even got a breathy gorgeous from Mark. "Alright dorks let's get going. Jordan you want to drive my car?" Jordan smiled and held up my keys that he had somehow snatched from my pocket without me noticing.

"Mark, Bob, and I are going to take a taxi to the meet up but since we have a little time I was hoping you could pick up a few boxes? To carry anything fans bring?" Wade asked as he put on his shoes. Mark and Bob were already ready.

"Uh yeah I can do that. Jordan? You down?" I turned to him, stumbling slightly as my heels caught the carpet. A slight nod was all I got as he was checking his phone. "Alright where are we going?" Wade handed me a address before grabbing his key card.

*A/N The next update will be on August 13th, 2016 and a SPECIAL moment between Taylor and Mark will arise*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 / The Meet Up (Part 3)**

 **(Taylor's POV)**

* * *

We honestly look stupid. Jordan and I were driving to the meet up with boxes in the back and Jordan is driving like a fucking maniac, squealing tires every time we turned, because yet again we were late. It was my fault this time. I had found the duct tape motherload! I ended up buying 30 different rolls of decorated duct tape which got me a whole lot of stares when I dropped them on the counter. I even made the cashier flinch when he realized he had to ring them all up.

"Where did you get all this?" Wade exclaimed as I took out the two bags of duct tape. "Your addiction is too much." Laughing I looked behind him to where Mark and Bob were taking pictures with fans. There were so many!

"How many are here?" I asked excited while helping Jordan with the boxes. There were 10 boxes, two for each person. Wade shrugged and took the boxes from me. "They are unmarked so just give everyone two." He nodded before taking an extra from Jordan so he would have 6.

"Are you ready?" Jordan asked as he handed me two boxes. Shrugging I looked back at the group of fans. They had all noticed me by now and were screaming and pointing at me. "Taylor." Silently I turned back to him. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can. If it gets to be too much I'll just excuse myself." I said, mostly to myself. While I was calm on the outside I was internally freaking out. What if none of them are here for me? What if they all hate me? "Let's go." I forced a fake smile as I walked to the table and looked around.

* * *

 **(Mark's POV)**

I could see Taylor's fear. How no one else could was amazing. She was seconds away from shaking and crying. Silently I watched her as she settled in her seat. A lot of people were looking at her and pointing at her ears which were hidden behind her hair.

At the very left end of the table there was Bob, then Wade, then me, then Taylor, and at the very far right of the table was Jordan. We had put it this way because Taylor was clumsy, I was the strongest, and Jordan knew her the best. Taylor never knew this plan since we had all planned it without her. Wade and Jordan both agreed she shouldn't know because she would think she is weak.

Silently I watched her interact with fans when I wasn't interacting with mine. After an hour or so she tucked her hair behind her ears and I almost flinched when the screams errupted from the crowd. Taylor however did flinch and even almost fell over. Thankfully I grabbed her chair before she could fall. Blushing she thanked me.

 **-Markimoo-Markimoo-**

"Mark? Can you come help me with these?" Taylor called from behind the Jeep. I had just finished putting my boxes in my room and wanted to make sure Taylor had gotten hers. Quickly I went to where she was. Currently she was staring at the two boxes that were taped shut in the back.

"What do you need help with?" I asked her.

"Can you get the heavier box? I tried to pick it up but I don't think I could get it all the way up to the room without dropping it." She sheepishly said as she pointed out a box that was sitting on the edge and her knee. Nodding I relieved the pressure by picking up the box. Smiling she picked up the other box, shut and locked the doors, and turned to me. "Let's go."

Smiling at her I followed her up to her room where after a little searching she unlocked. Quickly I set the box down near the bed while she set the other one on the other side of the bed. Honestly she looked exhausted.

"Thank you, Mark." She sighed as she sat on the bed, her head in her hands.

"No problem." I responded as I sat down next to her. Gently I rubbed her back before pulling her into a hug. "You okay?" I couldn't help but bury my face in her hair as she started to shake and cry in my arms. "Hey look at me." Her tear stained face left my shoulder to stare at me. "You're okay. Whatever those people said to you doesn't matter with all your fans. Plus you have Bob, Wade, Jordan, and I to help you through it too."

"Promise?" She whispered, her voice weak from crying.

"Promise." I whispered before hugging her once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 / Cries In The Night**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

* * *

Her hands laced in her hair as she stared at the comments on her latest video, a vlog that she and Mark had both done during the meet up. The comments were displayed on her screen and shone bright as she stared back at them. Many had already been flagged and her fans had gone at others but yet there was nothing they could do.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Her voice trailed off as she backed away from the bright light of her laptop, her back hitting the bathroom door before she turned and locked herself in. How dare they accuse her of such things?! Whimpering her hands slammed down on the counter, searching for her pills. "Where are they?!" She screamed into the mirror as she checked all around for those sweet little pills. Screaming in agony she dropped to the floor and threw open the two doors that hid the bottom of the sink. They weren't there either!

In the closest room a man awoke to the familiar screams of his new friend. Her screams were muffled a little but he could still tell who she was. Quickly he jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of slippers and ran to the door, the lock slowing him for no longer than a second before he flew through the door and down the hall. The screams had quieted and been replaced by soft sobs that were even more muffled, as if she had covered her mouth.

Fearing the worst he tried her doorknob but of course it was locked. Breathing deeply he held his breath before forcing his shoulder against the door. It moved a little but not enough to break the metal lock holding the door shut. The sobs stopped for a second along with the sound of something metal hitting porcelain. Again he forced his shoulder against the door but this time something changed.

The door snapped the metal bar and flung open.

Sighing in relief he ran to the bathroom hoping it wasn't too late.

 **(Mark's POV)**

Taylor's eyes caught mine as she glared up at me. Tears poured down her beautiful face as she curled tighter on the floor. Looking around her I noticed a small nail file near her foot and kicked it before she tried reaching for it again. Sighing I sat down on the floor and pulled her into my arms.

"Shh….you're okay." I whispered softly as her nails clawed my shoulders. Yes it was painful but I don't think she was worried about hurting me at the moment. "I'm here now." I reassured her softly hoping not to scare her. Eventually her sobs calmed into stuttered breaths and her nails stopped clawing me. Smiling I wrapped one arm around her back and the other under her legs to pick her up. I was slow to rise knowing if I jumped up she would probably freak out and go back into her broken, sad state.

As I left the hotel room I grabbed the key and shut her laptop, her soft breath on my shoulder was a clear indication that she had either passed out or gone into a coma-like state. Silently I closed the door and made sure nobody could open it before walking back down the hall to my own room. I couldn't help but wince at the sight of my door open but seeing as it was dark out and most people were asleep so nothing would hopefully be gone.

Closing the door behind me I walked to the bed and laid Taylor down. Now that she was laid out on the bed I could see she was indeed asleep. Quickly I checked her wrists, which were thankfully not touched, before biting my lip. Taylor was known to hurt herself in two places. Her wrists and her legs. Silently I kneeled on the bed and slipped my hands around her leg, pushing her pajama pants up a little to make sure.

Thankfully both were not cut.

Finally a smile graced my face as I fixed her pajamas and pulled the covers over her tired body. She would sleep with me tonight and then tomorrow we would go get her medication, enough for the entire trip and flight back. She looked so peaceful in the bed, curled into herself almost like she was trying to protect herself from her demons. Now for the hard part.

Grabbing my camera I sat down on the bed and prepared for a speech that was boiling over. Sure the camera would catch Taylor in my hotel room but you could see her eyes were swollen and red.

"Alright guys we need to have a talk." I ran my hand through my hair. "Taylor is not an object to play with. She broke down in a mental fit tonight because of what you guys said. Taylor was not uninterested in the meet up she was merely having a panic attack due to social anxiety." I explained before looking back at her. "Just look at her." I turned the camera towards her. "She's too fragile." Sighing I turned the camera back on myself. "Look guys if this keeps happening, her whole fan base turning against her, I'm not going to allow her to have a YouTube channel. I will force her to shut it down. This hurts seeing her crying and screaming because you think she doesn't appreciate you fans. So….just think before you start typing out your comment." Without saying goodbye I shut off the camera and grabbed my laptop to upload it.

"Sleep well, princess." I whispered softly before kissing her head and starting to go to YouTube, my back against the headboard. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and a face snuggled into my hip making me smile. At least she was happy again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 / A Day Away**

 **(Mark's POV)**

* * *

As my tired eyes opened I looked around my hotel room before realizing who was there. Taylor was still asleep, her face now buried in my thigh while her small legs wrapped around my leg and foot. I couldn't stop the smile that creeped onto my face as I brushed the hair away from her eyes. Yawning I untangled our bodies and grabbed her key card off the dresser. I had an idea and as long as Taylor stayed asleep for now, it would work.

Once in her room I grabbed her Pink backpack. and threw it on the bed before opening it and taking all the clothes out. Blushing I grabbed a pair of lacey polka dot underwear and a black sports bra before tossing them on the bed. No one needs to know I touched her underwear. After that I grabbed a pair of her black skinny jeans and a pair of unicorn socks before closing the bag and tossing it down. Then I grabbed her duffel bag and pulled out a black t-shirt, her white cat ear beanie, and her converse.

These were her favorite comfy clothes and I needed her comfy for today. Finally I walked to her bathroom and grabbed a matching pair of pink and white hair ties before leaving her room and walking back to mine. However Taylor was not in bed. Startled I dropped the clothes and shoes on the dresser and ran my hand through my hair. Quickly I walked over to the bed and looked around, a sigh of relief leaving my lips as I found her still asleep but on the floor. Laughing I shook her slightly, waking her. Startled she stared up at me, her eyes drooping with sleep.

"Come on. I have everything planned out." Slowly she took my hand and let me help her up. Smiling I led her to her clothes and handed them to her. Confused she raised her eyebrows at me. "Just change into those but leave the hat off. I want to do something with your hair. Don't worry." I hugged her quickly. "You'll look cute." Nodding she tiredly trudged into the bathroom.

"What are we doing today?!" Taylor called from the bathroom as I slipped my pajama pants and boxers off before sliding into a new pair and some jeans.

"None of your business! Just get dressed!" I called back while changing into my lucky flannel. Today was going to be good. Today I was going to get lucky. Wait...no. No, not like that. Sighing I made sure I looked good in the mirror.

"Ooh busting out the lucky flannel." Taylor's voice made me jump and turn to her. "Today has to be good if you're busting out the lucky flannel. Wait….are we playing Five Nights At Freddy's? Cause I'm not ready to become queen yet." Laughing I grabbed her hand, ignoring the feeling of sparks, and sat her down on the bed.

"Ready for the most insanely beautiful hairstyle I can do?" Nodding she smiled up at me and laid the cat beanie in her lap.

"Ready." She responded. Smiling I parted her hair and braided the two sections before tying them off with the hairbands. Then I grabbed the hat and pulled it onto her head.

"Done!" I smiled brighter as I looked at her. She looked adorable and super cute. Smiling she looked past me into the mirror and laughed happily before running her hands over her newly done braids.

"These are so cute!" She exclaimed happily as she stood up, her body against mine for a few short seconds before checking herself out in the mirror. "Mark you really did good on this outfit and this style." She smiled back at me. "It really shows off my curves and everything." I couldn't help but lick my lips as she ran her hands over her curves. Smiling she looked back at me. "Do you think I look good, Mark?" Nodding I felt myself start to drool over her but wiped my lip quickly to hide it. "Where to first?" She asked as she tossed me my keys.

"A little shop that I think you will like." I responded as I caught my keys. Quickly I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my keycard before opening the door for Taylor. Happily she skipped out and I closed the door behind me.

* * *

"Mark...no way…" Taylor's voice murmured as we stood in front of the store. I could see the tears shining in her eyes. "This can't be right." She quickly turned to me, the disbelief covering her face.

"I'm paying for everything. You need this, Taylor." I responded and pulled her into my arms, her tears now dripping and soaking into my shirt as she sobbed. In front of us was a animal shelter and pet shop combination. Almost like a mini strip mall. If there was one thing Taylor needed it was a companion who would love her until forever. Smiling I let go of her and pulled her into the store where the dogs were.

"How can I help you two?" A woman asked as we reached the counter.

"We are looking for a dog or cat for her." I gestured to Taylor who was wiping her tears away. Smiling the lady turned to Taylor and pulled out a form.

"Alright." The woman started as she laid a pen down by the paper. "So this form here just says that you will protect the animal, feed it, care for it. You know, the normal stuff. So I just need you to sign here and initial here." Taylor signed and initialed where she had to before the lady pulled out another sheet. "And this one is just to let you know that if you do injure, abuse, and or kill this animal you will be taken to court. Understood?" Taylor nodded and signed again. "Alright! Let's get you a new friend."

Slowly we walked to a large door that said 'DOGS FE/MALE' before the lady turned to us and smiled a very bright, happy smile.

"I'm glad that you want to adopt. Do you have any allergies? Cat fur? Dog fur?" She asked which Taylor shook her head to. "Any preference?"

"Uh I want a dog. If it's possible I'd like one who isn't a complete puppy but wasn't that old too so we could bond and be together. Like I'd like a dog who was house trained and can go on car rides and on planes." The lady nodded along with Taylor's requests. "Also if it's possible, which I completely understand if it isn't, but I'd like to have a dog who is young enough to be trained as a service dog. I have really bad social anxiety and I'd like a full time companion who will help me through everything."

"I completely understand." The lady replied softly. "I think I have the perfect dog for you." We followed her through the door and past many kennels of barking dogs before we stopped at a large kennel. Smiling the lady grabbed the clipboard off and handed it to us.

* * *

 **Name: ICEY**

 **Age: 1 YEAR 3 MONTHS**

 **Gender: MALE**

 **Time in Kennel: 4 MONTHS**

 **Likes: BEING NEAR PEOPLE, DRESSING UP, LONG WALKS, CAR RIDES, EATING WITH HUMAN, SLEEPING, EATING**

 **Dislikes: NOT HAVING ATTENTION, BEING AWAY FROM HUMANS, BEING ALONE**

 **Works Well With: DOGS (BIG NOT SMALL), CATS, CHILDREN, ADULTS**

 **Favorite Treats: PEANUT BUTTER, DOG BISCUITS, ANY HUMAN FOOD HE CAN GET HIS PAWS ON**

* * *

 **A/N - Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think Taylor should do? Should she adopt Icey and train him to be a service dog along with Mark (who is having naughty thoughts about Tay) or should she find another dog? Should she even get a dog? Please review and tell me your answer!**


End file.
